


into the woods

by thedevilchicken



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: Scott should've never followed him.





	into the woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winterly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterly/gifts).



Scott should've never followed him. 

Of course, Logan's pretty sure there's a lot of things that Scott should never do, but he just keeps on doing them anyway. Maybe he can take directions in the field when people's lives depend on it and all that happy teamwork bullshit, but personally? Scott Summers is a hot damn mess of don't-you-tell-me-what-to-do. At least where Logan's concerned, and that's pretty much what Logan's usually concerned about. 

Scott should've never followed him and chances are Logan's not the only one of the two of them that knows it. But still, there they were, and there they found themselves. 

It was stupid because Scott's truck has flimsy-ass tyres that Logan is pretty sure had never seen a dirt road before that, at least not outside of the dealership brochure, and maybe Westchester sometimes gets snow in the winter but hell if Scott knows how to drive in it. Logan disappeared up to the north of nowhere and Scott, like a jackass, got it into his head to follow him like some shady private dick. He pretended not to notice when Scott's shiny truck got itself stuck in a muddy-snowy drift and he went on without him, hiking the last mile or so, up to the cabin by the frozen-over lake that he'd rented so he could go find himself some peace and quiet, someplace that wasn't a school for pain-in-the-ass, precocious mutant kids. But when Scott hadn't made it in by nightfall, whining about the cold and the snow and his numb fingers in his inadequate gloves, Logan figured maybe he'd take pity and go find him. 

He wasn't in the truck. He found him lost in the woods three long goddamn hours of frustrated, not-frantic searching later, shivering at the foot of a tree twice as thick as he was. Logan hauled him up, and hauled him out; Scott muttered something about a GPS malfunction and Logan muttered something about pretty hipster city boys always needing somebody around who can just read a fucking map. It felt like a good sign that he was talking but when they made it back to the cabin, wet and cold and miserable, Scott just couldn't stop shaking. Logan figured there was one real effective way to fix that, at least. 

Logan sighed. He stripped Scott right down to his underwear, his warm hands on Scott's icy skin, while he listened to his teeth chatter. He pulled him into the musty-smelling bed, spooned up behind him like that wasn't kinda strange, and he pressed his chest up tight to Scott's freezing back. He wrapped one arm around his waist and rubbed his palm against Scott's freezing chest. Slowly, Scott stopped shivering. Slowly, his teeth stopped chattering. Logan went still in the crappy, flickering light from the open fire. The crackle of the fire was all he could hear, aside from Scott's not-so-steady breath.

At some point, it occurred to him that he still had his bare chest pressed up to Scott's bare back. At some point, it occurred to him that he still had his bare palm pressed down to Scott's bare chest. It occurred to him that Scott's hair smelled pretty good despite the overtones of snowy tree bark, and right then while he wasn't saying shit that made him want to punch his lights out, he didn't even mind being so close to him. Scott had always found a way to ruin the moment by saying words and naming things that never really needed naming, and with his incessant fucking need to talk shit through. Right then, though, all he did was take a breath then shift enough to push his underwear down past his hips, then move again to pull it off entirely. He didn't say a single word that Logan could take offence at, so he did the same. Soon after, they were almost _too_ warm.

Six days later, they got back to the mansion. When they went to Logan's room that night, they left the window wide open till there was a chill in the air they had to chase away under the blankets. Tonight, in Scott's room, they're doing the same; with Scott's legs around his waist and his mouth pressed to Scott's throat, he almost doesn't care when Scott starts giving it a name. He calls it a relationship. For once, Logan doesn't disagree.

Scott should've never followed him. But that's not to say Logan regrets that he did.


End file.
